Voodoo Spells
by WeirdNikkii
Summary: Jack and Tia did know each other in the past, but why did Jack avoid her for so long? TiaJack stuff...first POTC fic. Ye be loved if ye R


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Don't sue, please!**

**Warning: Could give away some of DMC...so, possible DMC spoilers? Yeah. Slashyness too? Yes, I do believe so!**

**Summary: _"I thought I knew you." _Yes, we all heard Jack say this to Tia Dalma when we were first introduced to her, right? Well...maybe Tia played a bit of a role in Jack's life before COTBP?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Deal**

He had decided he was going to leave and this time he _was _going to stick to the plan. No more 'one more nights,' 'another day won't hurt,' or 'the timing isn't right.' Today was the day. Or perhaps tonight. It wasn't like he had much of a choice anyway. They both knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Sooner had already passed and later was here. It was early in the morning...an ungodly hour for Captain Jack Sparrow. However, it was never too early for rum. He glanced down at the table in front of him...filled with jewels, trinkets, and junk. There was always something new that he hadn't noticed before, but that's what it was like with the whole hut. The ceiling, the rooms, hell, even the floor had some unknown entertainment lurking about them. He took another swig of the warm rum as he heard the sound of bare feet walking down the stairs. Jack didn't bother to look up from the table and up at the person entering the room.

"Mornin', love."

"Good morning, Jack Sparrow." Her brown eye's sparkled under the morning light that was leaking in through the windows. Her raggedy dress _swished _along with her as she approached the table. She sat in the chair that was nearest to where Jack was sitting.

"Are you leaving Tia today, Jack?"

Jack finally looked up at Tia Dalma, the voodoo doctresses that he had came to know and somewhat love. At least he thought so. Tia Dalma was a unique and tricky person...not letting anyone know too much about her. It made her mysterious, seductive in a way...something that attracted Jack. However, he was not one to get too connected to someone when it came to emotions.

"Pirates don't tend to stay in one place very long." She gave him a sideways glance that made Jack's insides shake. Tia Dalma was not one to be toyed with. She knew information, owned powerful and unusual items, and sensed stuff too easily. It made Jack uncomfortable and that was a hard thing to accomplish.

"You still owe me," her voice had sharpened a notch. Jack took a deep breath in.

"I've been here a while, love, just like I said I was," Jack commented quickly, "I've kept my part of the deal up, now it's your turn."

"I say when your part of the deal is over," Tia snapped. Jack sat up just a little bit straighter.

"Alright, then," he said being taking another swig of rum, only to empty the bottle. With one eye he looked through the opening to only see clear to the bottom of the bottle. "Bugger." After looking it he noticed Tia had a new look on her face; a mischievous one. The rum bottle fell onto the table with a soft _thunk._

"How long do I keep Jack here?" she didn't exactly ask anyone in general, she leaned a bit closer to Jack.

"Can't keep me in one place very long, savvy?" Jack muttered, fining himself matching Tia's distance covered, closing the gap of space that was between them even more.

"I wager that I can," Tia purred, a smile slowly making it way across her lips, as she leaned even closer, "and it won't be by force, _Captain Jack Sparrow_." Jack tilted his head just a little, eyebrow raised. She gave a bit of an evil chuckle.

"I'm not understan-" He was cut off by Tia's soft lips, pressed somewhat forcefully and yet gently against his. It took only half a heart beat for Jack to oblige to Tia's new request. The empty space between them closed. Maybe he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon after all...

* * *

**A.N: I decided to keep it short and simple...this is just the start...lots more to come. Just FYI...this is my first POTC fic...after being a strict Gorillaz fic person, and not getting reviews for erm..weeks, I thought, hey, let's give something new a try! And I like how this is turning out so far...R&R, please?**


End file.
